


That Damned Smile

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Punishment, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, awkward interactions, be careful, bottom!Yuzuru, don't you dare hate me for this, set after Rostelecom Cup 2017, this fic isn't for kids, top!Ondrej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: Ondrej loved Anna, with all of his heart.They had been together through injuries and victories, and he was very proud of her Ice Dance achievements with Luca.But now that fifty-something kilograms kid was smiling at him and hugging his arm lightly, and he didn't know what to think.





	That Damned Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Bet everyone wanted this, but no one was expecting it, huh?  
> And if you think I have any regret, believe me, you thought wrong.  
> I haven’t called myself “friendly neighborhood SMUT DEALER™” for nothing!  
> So, this is for an amazing Instagram friend that fills my days with smut headcanons <3  
> This work wouldn't exist without our 5AM conversations, so thanks for inspiring me again :*

That smile. That damned smile.  
"I'm a married man!" he kept repeating himself, but there was no way to stop his thoughts.  
Ondrej loved Anna, with all of his heart.  
They had been together through injuries and victories, and he was very proud of her Ice Dance achievements with Luca.  
But now that fifty-something kilograms kid was smiling at him and hugging his arm lightly, and he didn't know what to think.  
Yuzuru was cute, polite and lovely, yet you could always see a spark in his eyes.  
His never-ending hunger for something more.  
Ondrej could have imagined it, but he was sure Yuzuru had looked in his eyes with the same challenging expression he uses to face his quads.  
His hand on his bicep was now only a faint memory.  
Why had he lifted him in the first place?  
They were taking a picture, surely Misha would have waited for one of his best friends to get in position…  
But Ondrej had seen that smile and his brain had short circuit.  
Before his brain even had the time to process the fact that the Japanese was cute, his hands had already reached his legs, to pick him up.  
He must have been crazy, yet his heart was now beating a little faster...

"Buonanotte, socio!" Valentina told him.  
"Notte!" he replied, waving his hand.  
They had a lot of fun, dancing at the banquet, but decided to call it short anyway.  
The weekend had been tiring, to say the least, and they needed proper rest before heading back home.  
Only Ondrej's mind didn't seem willing to go to sleep just yet.  
He kept thinking about that smile and that little hug, how happy Yuzuru looked in that picture, while he couldn't even see his own face.  
Yuzuru had turned his head to face him at some point, like he couldn't believe what he was doing.  
Yeah, he couldn't believe it himself either...  
The boy was even lighter than his skating partner, it had seemed so easy to just place his hands on those thighs and lift him up.  
Ondrej sighed in the dark of his room.  
He didn't even know what time it was, he just needed to go for a walk.  
There wasn't much surrounding the hotel, but he only needed to feel the breeze on his face and hope that the cold air would erase every thought from his mind.  
But when he opened the door, a hand was about to knock on it.  
"Yuzuru!"  
Yuzuru was surprised, and took back his arm with the excuse of fixing his hair behind his ear.  
"Ondrej! I... I just got back from the banquet. I was with Misha and Janny..."  
Ondrej nodded, suddenly forgetting about his plans for the night.  
"I wanted to... to thank you again..."  
"For the lift? No need to thank me, seriously, I was-"  
What was he trying to say?  
He couldn't just tell him he lifted him because he thinks he's cute when he smiles, right?  
"Still... thank you!" Yuzuru smiled again, and put his arms around Ondrej's neck.  
It wasn't a light hug like the one in the rink, but more of a proper hug.  
Ondrej couldn't resist the urge of his body, to put his arms around the other's waist and pull him tightly.  
His nose brushed Yuzuru's hair, a faint scent of shampoo on them that made them soft and shiny.  
He looked around the corridor, to make sure no one was going to see that strange scene.  
"Y-Yuzuru..."  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have!" was his immediate reply, hand trailing over Ondrej's bicep and then resting on his side.  
His face was red and his breath uneven.  
Whatever he might have felt during that hug, it wasn't just a friendly feeling and he didn’t know it was mutual.  
"Are you ok?" he forced himself to ask.  
His eyes were fixated on those parted lips that were desperately seeking for air and for just one second he wanted them to seek something else entirely.  
Yuzuru nodded unconvinced, eyes on the ground, shameful words stuck in his throat.  
He went to touch Ondrej's bicep again, patting it lightly, before exhaling loudly and move away.  
Only Ondrej had captured his wrist and pulled it to himself.  
Surprise and excitement made Yuzuru's eyes sparkle.  
Ondrej took his hand on his own, clenching all his fingers except one and moving it to trace the lines of his pecs and abs.  
He could see Yuzuru's face getting more flustered and a slight, yet well hidden, discomfort.  
So he moved away and closed the door behind them. They were alone now.  
Ondrej took off his pajama shirt, inviting Yuzuru to continue what they had just started.  
He was a married man, but damn it all, nothing was more pleasurable than the way the Japanese was staring at his body, mouth hang open.  
He put his fingers on those plump lips and then inside, shocked to see him immediately close his eyes and suck them softly.  
Yuzuru, the ever polite and caring boy with a smile for everyone, was giving head to his hand and touching all of his upper body...  
Ondrej coughed and caught his attention, his eyes piercing his own as he was shamelessly licking those fingers.  
It was an open invitation, the way his body was begging him to do more. It felt almost like a consolation prize.  
He was on the brink of a crucial decision.  
He could follow his heart and deal with the consequences later or he could be reasonable and think about his loving wife waiting for him at home.  
But it was too late. There was no way back, not with that smile right in front of him.  
He pulled the Japanese closer and kissed him.  
Yuzuru's body froze in shock, probably not accustomed to this much passion.  
Ondrej's body was hot as he was cradling him in his arms, lifting him to place him on the bed, gentler than a groom to his bride on the first night of their honeymoon.  
Only he didn't want him to be gentle.  
Yuzuru's skin had an intoxicating scent and Ondrej was lost in capturing it while kissing his neck and flickering with his lobe.  
One hand was behind his head, pulling his hair to expose all the veins and tendons.  
He kissed his Adam's Apple and cursed the shirt and all the other clothes he was wearing.  
He made him seat and surprisingly, Yuzuru started to strip on his own.  
He threw away the jacket and went to fight against his tie, but that didn't seem to be bothered by his fingers.  
Ondrej removed it from under the shirt's collar and went to open all the buttons; each one of them was like a door that leads to heaven.  
The satin's fabric of the tie brushed against one of his nipples, exposing their sensitivity to a very pleased Ondrej.  
He sucked them and bit them, provoking loud whines in the Japanese.  
Then he went back to his mouth, before standing up and forcing him to lay still on the bed.  
He opened his belt and took off both his pants and underwear.  
Yuzuru tried to cover himself by closing his legs, insecure of what was going to happen, as he was laying there wearing only a black tie.  
As he was taking off his own pants, Ondrej’s mind instead wondered over endless possibilities he had never explored in his whole life.  
He got on the bed, straddling Yuzuru, until his knees where near his pecs.  
Incapable of looking down, he just put his hard cock on his face, waiting for something to happen.  
At first there were just a couple of soft laps, then he felt his tip being wrapped between two lips.  
Yuzuru wasn't scared nor ashamed, as he was sucking him off vigorously.  
He could feel his tongue moving from inside his mouth and that only was enough to make his legs shake.  
He looked down to see closed eyes and red cheeks stuffed with his arousal, as Yuzuru was bobbing his head up and down.  
Ondrej pulled his hair and forced him to move faster, his own hips following the rhythm and meeting Yuzuru's mouth halfway.  
He was literally face-fucking him, his moans getting louder as Yuzuru's nails scratched his thighs.  
He took away his hand and let Yuzuru's head rest on the mattress, as he got down the bed.  
"Yuzuru... You gotta help me with this, because I've never done it before."  
Something inside him told him that the kid was much more expert than him, and he needed guidance.  
He needed to know how to prep him, before fucking him senseless into the mattress.  
In his mind there was no space anymore for self-disgust.  
The kid was genuinely sweet and all, but all he could think about was to see him with his ass up in the air, begging for more.  
Yuzuru spread his legs and showed Ondrej his entrance, looking away in fear of showing how really aroused he was, and then pointed at his pants on the floor.  
Ondrej reached them and he found a packet of lube hidden in a pocket.  
The boy wasn't coming back from the banquet; he had planned to seduce him somehow and he managed to do it.  
"Did you really came here with the intent of being fucked by me?" he couldn't help but ask.  
Yuzuru nodded, as his hand spread his buttcheeks open to tempt him some more.  
"That's not what good boys do..."  
Yuzuru looked right at him, thrilled.  
Ondrej squeezed the lube on his fingers and on Yuzuru's entrance, staring right at him, captivated by his expression.  
"You've been a bad boy, and bad boys deserve to be punished"  
He pushed two fingers inside, gaining a loud, crying moan in response.  
He bit his knee and moved away in his quest to reach Yuzuru's nipples and neck again.  
His hand was tirelessly moving in and out; his teeth grazing on collarbones and leaving marks everywhere.  
He stopped only for a second, and when he started again, another finger was moving inside of Yuzuru.  
It really felt like heaven for Ondrej.  
He was wrecking that tiny little body already, making him cry with just three fingers.  
He couldn't wait to know how hard his moans were going to be, with his cock buried deep inside his ass.  
"More... More..."  
He was already begging for it.  
Ondrej took his wallet from the nearby drawer and took out the condom he had inside of it, hidden in one of the various pockets like he was still a fourteen years old kid.  
He put it on without stopping his teasing, his thumb pressing on Yuzuru's balls.  
When he pulled out his hand, he used some of the remaining lube to give some extra smoothness to the condom, and then he put his hands under Yuzuru's legs.  
He pushed it inside in one stroke while his arms were wrapping him safely.  
With only one swift motion he lifted him, legs spread around his upper body, nothing in the way between his cock and Yuzuru's prostate.  
So he started pounding him just like that, standing in the middle of his room, his hands on his ass to push him further down.  
Yuzuru was fighting back the tears of pleasure from having his body split open, between the arms of such a huge man.  
He could almost feel safe, with those biceps thrice his size holding him.  
His head was tilted back for Ondrej to feast, giving him access to his neck at any time.  
He could feel his cock twitching, pressed between the two stomachs, trying hard to hold it in.  
But the pleasure was too much.  
He put his arms around Ondrej's neck and his head to rest on one of his shoulders; his legs using the other's arms as leverage so he could move too and fucks himself.  
He closed his eyes and moaned directly into Ondrej's ear, as the tip of his cock burned and spurted out his orgasm.  
"You came..."  
Yuzuru nodded shyly and hugged the other man tighter; his asshole, abused by his movements, was finally left alone.  
Ondrej put him on the bed, but there was no happiness on his face.  
His stomach was covered in sperm and his eyes were two dark abysses.  
"Turn yourself, head on the pillow, ass in the air" he commanded.  
Yuzuru obeyed and waited excitedly.  
"Only bad boys come when they're not allowed..."  
A new punishment was coming.  
Yuzuru's legs trembled in anticipation, when a hand smacked his buttcheek.  
He screamed.  
"And yes. Bad boys DESERVE to be punished" he added, before spanking him again.  
Blood was already rushing to the abused part, forming the shape of a hand.  
It would have been very hard for him to sit, the next day.  
To prevent any major damage, he kept spanking one cheek at the time, with more or less force, depending on Yuzuru's reaction.  
Stronger if he was enjoying it, weaker if he was crying.  
In the end, Yuzuru felt two hands spreading his ass open and a familiar cock burying itself inside of him again.  
The pace was brutal since the beginning and he was loving it.  
To be manhandled, abused and fucked just like this by a huge, older man, had always been one of his greatest fantasies.  
He felt Ondrej's hands leaving his sides and rest his chest on his back.  
Fingers brushed his hair away from his face and went to traffic with something around his neck.  
"Get up little boy, let me look at you..."  
Ondrej was holding his tie as if it was a leash, chocking him as he kept on pounding him harder and harder.  
His mind started to spin as air was leaving his lungs and the pressure on his throat was getting stronger.  
Every time Ondrej's cock hit his prostate, he'd pull the tie closer, and so every movement was both pleasure and pain.  
His vision was starting to blur, his mouth hanging open, emitting chocked sounds to try to express his satisfaction.  
He was completely vulnerable, as his legs gave out and he came again.  
Ondrej exhaled loudly, but smiled this time.  
Yuzuru was trying to get rid of the tie; he couldn’t even find the energy to move away from the stains he had left on the bedsheets.  
Ondrej helped him and then moved his body to lay on his back, massaging his reddened neck.  
Yuzuru smiled and tried to reach his face to kiss him, but Ondrej moved away.  
"I think I had made it clear" he simply stated, and Yuzuru's eyes widened.  
He took the tie in his hands and spread Yuzuru's legs.  
"I clearly said that only bad boys come when they're not supposed to..."  
He took Yuzuru’s cock in his hand and stroked it lazily, to get it hard again.  
"P-please..."  
Ondrej ignored his plea and wrapped the tie around Yuzuru’s cock, tying it tightly, for him to learn to not disobey his orders again.  
"Now... Why don't you show me how much you still want me?"  
He laid on the bed and started caressing his thighs and kissing his neck again.  
Yuzuru was tired, but he couldn’t refuse.  
He straddled Ondrej and unceremoniously put his cock inside of himself, riding it like he was born to do it.  
The feeling on his own cock was unpleasant but it was well balanced by the one inside his ass.  
Ondrej's cock was huge, firm and full of veins that he could feel brushing against his insides.  
It was a dream come true, so he kept bouncing, even if his body was exhausted and another orgasm was building up inside of himself.  
Ondrej was astounded by the vision in front of him.  
Yuzuru's hands were on his abs, legs bent and head tilted back again, lost in pleasure.  
He could see his own cock entering that swollen hole with no effort whatsoever.  
He had molded it to its shape and he was sure it was going to be hard for the Japanese, to find someone to satisfy him just like this.  
He was feeling... proud of it?  
He put his hands on his thighs and bent his legs too, to move inside that ridiculously hot body.  
Yuzuru was moaning and crying again as he was rightfully being punished.  
His cock was red already, his culmination was close but the tie was painfully delaying it.  
Ondrej’s orgasm was close too, and in those last moments, he realized: he was fucking a boy and he was loving it.  
He was a married man who loved his wife, yet he had a kid impaling himself over his cock, and he couldn't wait to come inside of him, even if he was wearing a condom.  
He actually even wondered how it could feel like without one.  
Maybe next time, if there was ever going to be a next time…  
He pumped a couple of other times.  
He saw how Yuzuru was closing his eyes in tears, head falling on his pecs, and he just knew.  
The tie went away easily and Yuzuru's moans got louder.  
"More... More... Just a little more..." he begged.  
Ondrej’s hands were on his sides as he went to sit on the bed.  
He pounded once, twice and a few more times.  
Yuzuru arched his back and screamed, as his third orgasm washed over him and the condom inside himself was being filled by hot sperm.  
Ondrej held him and laid his body on the mattress.  
They were both panting, coming down from the high of their pleasure.  
It was wrong, but it had been too good for them to consider it that way.  
Ondrej laid next to the Japanese and gave him soft kisses on his forehead, waiting for him to come back to planet Earth.  
Yuzuru smiled at him fondly, and in a low voice said:  
"Thank you again for lifting me..."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you need more stuff, I got you covered.  
> Yuzu and Shoma? Got it! Yuzu and Javi? Got it! Yuzu and Nathan? Got that too! Boyang and Yang? Got two of them!!  
> Just go to my [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) and enjoy some good old smut!  
> (You will also find some Fluff there, to cleanse your perverted souls...)  
> Also, come give me more headcanons on my [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it), while you're there!


End file.
